


Mondays, What are they good for?

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't like Mondays, neither does Draco. Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondays, What are they good for?

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this. This is Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.
> 
> #21. (dialogue) "Can't we just cancel Monday? It's not like anyone cares..."
> 
> I don't own!  
> Enjoy!

Harry groaned as he slumped over on the table. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Can't we just cancel Monday? It's not like anyone cares..." He grumbled. Draco chuckled. While he shared the sentiment, he didn't think it would work with the teachers.

"Hi Harry." Ginny smiled at him.

Harry was up so fast, Draco didn't have time to blink.

"Hi Ginny! I didn't know you were up. Hey. So, how has your day been? Can you wait for the first esson? Yeah me neither." Harry grinned like an idiot as he continued to babble.

So much for being against Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Love Sick Harry.
> 
> Mars


End file.
